


Macerie

by Bluemary



Category: Watchmen (2009), Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, Hints to Dan Dreiberg/Rorschach, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Post canon, Sort of hurt/comfort, Violence
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-12 14:15:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluemary/pseuds/Bluemary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"Dan. Devi crescere."</i><br/><i>E lui è cresciuto, a modo suo. Si è liberato dell'innocenza e delle illusioni di un adulto troppo bambino per abbracciare il dolore di un perpetuo rimpianto. Vive teso verso un passato irraggiungibile, desiderando un'ingenuità che gli è stata strappata via come fosse uno strato supplementare di pelle. E il futuro è una scia sfocata di cui non è certo gli importi davvero.</i><br/>Il fautore e la vittima di uno stesso segreto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sam Hollis

**Capitolo 1: Sam Hollis**

 

Il tragitto tra la casa e il bar risulta insolitamente lungo e difficoltoso, mentre si sforza di non zoppicare.

La schiena gli invia fitte di spiacevole intensità a ogni movimento poco cauto – perché il kevlar protegge quasi da qualsiasi cosa, ma una spranga di ferro fa male anche quando ha addosso il suo costume completo –, le braccia sono indolenzite più o meno ovunque, e tuttavia è la gamba sinistra a preoccuparlo di più: la notte scorsa non è riuscito a evitare del tutto una coltellata e ha dovuto mettersi qualche punto di sutura, così adesso tutta la coscia gli brucia, rendendogli il passo più rigido del normale.

Forse se avesse avuto qualcuno ad applicargli le medicazioni non sarebbe così dolorante; in fondo, per quanta esperienza possa aver ottenuto dopo anni interi di lotta al crimine, è sempre più semplice rimettere in sesto un compagno, piuttosto che se stesso, quando si dispone solo di un blando anestetico e di dita troppo stanche per risultare davvero ferme. Ma a casa non c'era nessuno che lo potesse aiutare; ormai sono mesi che si cura e si sveglia da solo.

Laurie era rimasta al suo fianco per poco più di due mesi. Era stata una bella illusione di conforto, ma sapevano entrambi che non poteva durare: ogni secondo della loro relazione sembrava basarsi sull'assenza di qualcuno. Di Jon, che Laurie rimpiangeva in un silenzio assordante; di Rorschach, che gli aveva occupato i pensieri in modo forse troppo consistente per un amico caduto. Di una giustizia in cui lui aveva davvero creduto, prima che l'utopia costata milioni e milioni di morti divenisse realtà, mostrandogli che anche le menzogne potevano servire come basi per costruire qualcosa. Il mondo era in pace, la gente era riuscita a riprendersi dalla tragedia di quasi un anno prima, e gli unici incapaci di andare avanti a vivere erano proprio lui e Laurie.

La verità era che il segreto di quella pace li aveva schiacciati un centimetro alla volta, divorando impietosamente sogni, illusioni e quei piccoli momenti di conforto in cui giacevano nudi e abbracciati per cancellare con le sensazioni e l'istinto qualunque pensiero.

Ma due solitudini non facevano una compagnia. Entrambi avevano perso troppo, erano persone a metà, con un vuoto da colmare. E alla fine, per due persone spezzate com'erano loro, la vicinanza reciproca non era stata sufficiente. Avevano rischiato di affondare in due, nel dolore, nella menzogna, nella frustrante consapevolezza di non poter riuscire a rimettersi in piedi nemmeno sorreggendosi l'uno con l'altra, finché Laurie se n'era andata. Non aveva davvero provato a trattenerla, troppo consapevole di non poter trovare in lei il conforto di cui aveva bisogno; e adesso sono ormai mesi che abita da solo in quella casa troppo grande e troppo silenziosa, con una nuova identità che gli risulta non meno estranea della precedente.

Due settimane dopo la fine della loro relazione, ha ricominciato a pattugliare le strade di notte, facendo il vigilante come un tempo. Ma nemmeno Nite Owl è completo e senza Rorschach gli sembra di essere mutilato. Ha continuato lo stesso, notte dopo notte, livido dopo livido, perché combattere il crimine è l'unica cosa che lo faccia davvero sentire vivo.

Non cerca più di fare l'eroe, no, ha imparato sulla propria pelle quanto assurde fossero quelle aspirazioni. Non è più mosso da un infantile sogno di giustizia, dopo aver visto quella parola sgretolarsi davanti ai suoi occhi. Mira ancora a lottare contro la feccia che infesta la società, ma in modo meno utopistico e idealista: gli basta rendere migliore la vita di qualcun altro e occupare delle ore che altrimenti passerebbe insonne.

Ha rivisto Laurie, una sera. Laurie che non era Laurie ma Silk Spectre, mentre lui non era Daniel ma Nite Owl.

Si erano guardati un istante, da un capo all'altro della strada. Ai piedi della donna, quattro spacciatori già incoscienti o troppo feriti per potersi rialzare; ai propri, altri cinque corpi, il resto della banda. Rivederla gli aveva causato un'ondata di nostalgia tanto intensa da farlo barcollare; era durata un attimo, prima che la ragione riprendesse il sopravvento con una fredda lucidità che prima di Karnak non gli era mai appartenuta.

Lui e Laurie non erano fatti per stare assieme. Ci avevano già provato e non era andata bene. Un cenno del capo era stato tutto ciò che si erano scambiati, prima di svanire in due direzioni opposte.

Non si sono più incontrati e stranamente la cosa non lo turba quanto avrebbe fatto con il vecchio se stesso.

_Dan. Devi crescere._

E lui è cresciuto, a modo suo. Si è liberato dell'innocenza e delle illusioni di un adulto troppo bambino, per abbracciare il dolore di un perpetuo rimpianto. Vive teso verso un passato irraggiungibile, desiderando un'ingenuità che gli è stata strappata via come fosse uno strato supplementare di pelle. E il futuro è una scia sfocata di cui non è certo gli importi davvero.

La ferita sulla coscia è diventata un sordo e continuo pulsare quando finalmente raggiunge il suo obiettivo.

Non presta attenzione agli occupanti del bar, si limita a entrare e a sedersi al suo solito tavolino, nell'angolo più appartato e silenzioso, facendo appena un cenno di saluto alla cameriera e lasciando che il suo sguardo scivoli via sulla moltitudine di gente impegnata a fare colazione senza vedere davvero nulla.

Non è la prima volta che gli sembra di percepire l'ambiente attorno a sé attraverso un velo spesso quanto la maschera di Rorschach, come fosse un silente spettatore separato dal resto delle persone da un vetro opaco. Il suo mondo è stato distrutto in un istante, e non è riuscito a costruirne un altro; adesso si sente un estraneo.

Tutto ciò che conosceva è morto o se n'è andato. I Crimebusters non esistono più. Rorschach è una macchia vermiglia nella neve. Hollis è stato ucciso da una gang che non ha nemmeno avuto la possibilità di punire con le proprie mani. Laurie è fuggita chissà dove con il suo dolore. E non gli è rimasto più nessuno.

C'era anche _lui_ , un tempo, nella ristrettissima cerchia di quelli che considerava amici. Ma a lui non vuole pensare. Non è facile, quando le conseguenze delle sue azioni lo circondano a ogni passo, quando la sua utopia infesta televisioni, giornali e la città intera, più ancora degli incubi da cui è tormentato; ma nei giorni ha imparato a voltare le spalle a qualsiasi riferimento alla tragedia che ha cancellato dalla mappa le città più importanti della Terra: non guarda più la televisione, non compra i giornali, non ascolta le conversazioni della gente che gli passa accanto. Si interessa solo di crimini e di gufi, tenendo fede al suo alias, ormai divenuto l'ultimo suo appiglio nell'oceano di menzogne che gli hanno stravolto l'esistenza.

A volte gli sembra di essere sospeso a metà tra la realtà e l'annullamento, come se non fosse nulla più di un'ombra ai margini della vita reale.

La cameriera gli porge la tazza di caffè e il muffin che non aveva nemmeno avuto bisogno di ordinare – uno dei piccoli vantaggi di essere abitudinari, anche se, dentro di lui, una voce terribilmente simile a quella di Rorschach lo rimprovera: _mai essere prevedibili, Daniel. Non è sicuro._

Ringrazia meccanicamente e altrettanto meccanicamente comincia a mangiare.

_Non ho bisogno di prendere precauzioni per un muffin, Rorschach._

Gli sfugge la piega amara di un sorriso, un guizzo delle labbra che brucia di una ferita mai rimarginata.

Ci sono giornate in cui la sua perdita ha ancora l'intensità di una stilettata allo stomaco, forse perché in qualche modo sente che avrebbe potuto salvarlo; forse perché, in qualche modo, sente che avrebbe dovuto condividere il suo stesso fato.

È proprio in quel momento che una voce esterna si fa strada nel vuoto opaco dei suoi pensieri fino a penetrare davvero nella sua mente. S'irrigidisce di scatto, quasi fosse sui tetti a combattere contro criminali armati, anziché in un semplice bar in una pacifica mattina soleggiata; ma sente già nella bocca l'aspro sapore di sangue e bile, sente le mani che tremano, prima ancora che lo sguardo riesca a mettere a fuoco la fonte di quel timbro suadente e pacato che ha scavato gli incubi peggiori nel suo animo. Conosce quella voce.

E, nell'istante in cui inquadra un gruppo di uomini seduti a uno dei tavoli più ampi vicino al bancone, gli sembra che ogni molecola d'ossigeno venga strappata dai suoi polmoni da una forza sconosciuta.

Conosce quel profilo apparentemente senza età, i capelli biondi in ordine perfetto, il sorriso appena accennato di chi ha sempre la situazione sotto controllo ma è troppo educato per ostentarlo.

_Lui è lì._

Sudore gelido gli inzuppa la schiena al di sotto della camicia, la pelle gli diventa rovente, mentre all'improvviso si ritrova più inerme di quanto si fosse sentito durante il loro scontro, quando era andato al tappeto senza riuscire nemmeno a sfiorarlo.

Adrian Veidt è lì.

 

Esce dal bagno solo quando ha ripreso un ritmo di respirazione normale. Il sudore continua a infestargli la schiena, quella viscida sensazione che gli invade la gola e i polmoni come se volesse soffocarlo non si è ancora rassegnata a svanire, ma adesso non trema più.

Anche se il volto sembra bruciargli mentre percorre i pochi metri che lo separano dal suo tavolino, quella parte di lui che è Nite Owl riesce a mantenere i suoi passi calmi e controllati. Ancora non comprende se sia più forte l'impulso di aggredirlo, incurante del fatto che non riuscirebbe a ucciderlo nemmeno se lo sorprendesse da solo, in un vicolo oscuro, o se a prevalere sia il desiderio di chiedergli come ci si senta ad avere quindici milioni di morti sulla coscienza. Sa solo che aveva bisogno di un posto isolato per recuperare il controllo e che il bagno era stato il luogo ideale per reprimere la nausea di trovarsi a pochi passi di distanza con l'uomo che gli ha tolto tutto e al tempo stesso sembra aver salvato il mondo. _Per sfuggire allo sguardo imperscrutabile con cui Adrian aveva incrociato la sua espressione sconvolta, perché Adrian si era accorto della sua presenza senza alcun cenno di sorpresa, come se già sapesse di trovarlo lì, e gli aveva lanciato quell'occhiata che non era derisione né amichevole saluto, ma semplice riconoscimento della sua presenza._

Mentre cammina lancia uno sguardo al bancone, sentendo ogni fibra del suo corpo tendersi come fosse una freccia appena scoccata in quella direzione, ma attraverso gli occhiali già un po' appannati scorge solo un tavolo vuoto. Adrian non c'è più.

Si siede al proprio posto sentendosi svuotato da ogni emozione. Qualunque azione avesse deciso di intraprendere, una volta uscito dal bagno, non è più praticabile, e al sollievo di aver evitato un confronto con lui si intreccia uno strano rimpianto.

Poi nota un tovagliolo accanto al muffin mangiato a metà, ripiegato in modo troppo ordinato perché fosse stato messo lì per caso. Lo svolge con il cuore che gli martella la cassa toracica, senza nemmeno sorprendersi quando vede tre parole vergate con un'elegante scrittura.

Il nome di un hotel. Il numero di camera. Nient'altro.

E la temperatura attorno a lui sembra precipitare a quel gelo doloroso di Karnak.


	2. Daniel Dreiberg

**Capitolo 2: Daniel Dreiberg**

 

Ha scelto la sera, per il motivo un po' infantile che durante le tenebre si sente più Nite Owl e meno Daniel Dreiberg. È più forte durante la notte. Più deciso. Può uccidere più facilmente.

Non sa davvero il motivo per cui abbia scelto di seguire le indicazioni scritte su quel piccolo tovagliolo; gli ci sono volute ore intere per decidersi a raggiungere l'hotel, ma alla fine non ha potuto evitare quel confronto. C'è qualcosa in sospeso tra loro, fin da quando Adrian è tornato nella vita sociale e politica degli Stati Uniti invece di rimanere esiliato a Karnak dove sarebbe stato più facile dimenticarlo; e lui è stanco di fuggire per non affrontare i suoi demoni interiori.

Ha colto il momento di disattenzione della donna alla reception per sgusciare su per le scale, agile e silenzioso come se avesse addosso il costume anziché dei sobri abiti da civile. Anche se non è del tutto sicuro di poter uccidere Adrian, di poterlo assassinare a sangue freddo nel primo omicidio premeditato della sua vita, non vuole dargli il preavviso del proprio arrivo.

Si tasta la tasca interna della giacca, dove può sentire il peso confortante di un piccolo coltello dal manico piatto e difficilmente rilevabile da una perquisizione sommaria, mentre percorre le tre rampe di scale che lo separano dalla sua meta.

Solo una volta in cima, con la gamba ferita che gli brucia a ogni passo, si lascia pervadere da un dubbio che si vela di speranza: magari se n'è già andato. Magari lo aspettava nel pomeriggio. Magari quell'invito era uno scherzo, un'ulteriore presa in giro di quel bastardo che è riuscito a manipolare perfino Manhattan. Invece la porta è socchiusa, in quello che sembra un invito e una trappola al tempo stesso.

Tocca di nuovo il coltello attraverso la giacca, un'arma piccola e risibile, che non gli si addice per niente, ma che è un piccolissimo vantaggio capace di regalargli una punta di sicurezza. Poi trae un respiro profondo ed entra nella stanza.

Adrian lo sta aspettando adagiato elegantemente su un divanetto, con gli occhi fissi sulla porta e un bicchiere di vino in mano.

“Dan.” lo saluta, alzandosi in piedi.

È vestito in maniera impeccabile con uno dei suoi soliti completi viola, elegante e raffinato senza risultare fuori posto nemmeno in una suite d'hotel, dove chiunque altro si sarebbe fatto trovare in vestaglia. Non ha mai incontrato nessuno capace di portare quel colore in maniera tanto naturale, ma in fondo non c'è nemmeno nessuno che si possa dire un pari di Adrian Veidt.

Gli viene incontro tendendogli un secondo bicchiere riempito di vino a metà, come se lo stesse aspettando, come se fossero ancora amici.

Non si muove, né ricambia il saluto con un cenno, un commento sarcastico, un insulto - _e cosa potrebbe dire a quello che credeva un amico e che ora ai suoi occhi è solo l'assassino di quindici milioni di persone?_

Si limita a chiudere la porta dietro di sé senza abbandonare il contatto visivo con lui, mentre Adrian si ferma a un paio di metri di distanza, il cordiale sorriso di benvenuto sulle sue labbra che si ritrae in un'espressione di neutra cordialità.

Ha ancora il bicchiere teso in una muta offerta.

“Qualcosa da bere?”

Educato, gentile, sollecito. L'ospite perfetto.

Declinare con un rigido cenno della testa è tutto quello che riesce a fare, con la bocca priva di saliva, il petto oppresso da un disagio di cui non comprende del tutto le sfumature e la mente divisa tra mille diversi e contrastanti pensieri.

Si fissano in un silenzio in cui è sempre più consapevole di quanto sfiguri dinanzi all'uomo più intelligente del mondo, un complesso d'inferiorità che ha sempre provato in sua compagnia anche quando a cancellare questo disagio c'era il loro rapporto d'amicizia.

Per un attimo si chiede cosa Adrian possa vedere in lui. Non è più sovrappeso come durante gli anni in cui si era ritirato dai Crimebusters, ma il fisico agile ed elegante che gli sta di fronte è pura utopia per un uomo con la sua costituzione; le notti trascorse a fare il vigilante senza un compagno a guardargli le spalle lo hanno reso più resistente, meno malleabile sotto alla protezione del costume. Ma non è stato l'unico cambiamento della sua persona: sorride molto più raramente, adesso. Sa di essere invecchiato, lo riconosce nei propri lineamenti le rare volte in cui si guarda davvero allo specchio e ancor di più nel portamento di chi sente ancora gravare il peso di una sconfitta. Le preoccupazioni, le menzogne, il dolore delle perdite subite durante quell'ultimo anno gli hanno segnato il volto.

E, con un guizzo di sorpresa velata di oscura soddisfazione, si rende conto che anche Adrian non è rimasto immune agli eventi di Karnak. Quel costo lo ha pagato anche lui, forse più di quanto si aspettasse: è sempre incredibilmente bello in un modo che prescinde dal suo sesso, il suo aspetto sembra ancora un ingiusto regalo del fato a chi ha già l'intelligenza, il carisma e il potere; ma ci sono delle rughe attorno agli occhi e il suo sguardo è più impenetrabile del solito, privo di qualsiasi emozione.

È forse questa consapevolezza che lo spinge a rinnegare l'immobilità e il silenzio per stringere le mani a pugno fin quasi a far scricchiolare le nocche.

“Perché, Adrian?”

Lui piega appena le labbra in un sorriso, incurante del suo tono tagliente.

“Avrei trovato infantile ignorare il nostro incontro al bar. Il caso ci ha permesso di trovarci faccia a faccia dopo tutto questo tempo, per parlare di ciò che è rimasto irrisolto. Perché avrei dovuto rifiutare quest'opportunità?”

Adrian è così calmo, così _normale_ , nel modo di comportarsi, che sente il bisogno di urlare.

“Cosa ti fa pensare che io voglia parlare con te?”

Un altro guizzo delle labbra, con una sfumatura di superiorità.

“Sei venuto.”

L'impulso di affondare le nocche nel suo stomaco, fino a stravolgere il suo asettico sorriso in una smorfia di dolore, gli fa fremere le dita. Non scatta solo per due ragioni: Adrian è più rapido di lui, lo è sempre stato, e attaccarlo senza l'effetto sorpresa porterebbe solo a una cocente sconfitta, anche senza contare lo svantaggio della ferita alla gamba. E, pesante quanto il silenzio sceso tra loro, c'è la consapevolezza che nulla di tutto ciò che potrebbe dire o fare cambierebbe il corso della storia.

Può non perdonarlo, può odiarlo per quella strage. Ma il mondo esiste ancora, la sua utopia di pace non si è ancora dissolta in una bolla di sapone grigia di cenere e se davvero potesse tornare indietro nel tempo, per fermarlo prima che portasse a compimento il suo piano, non è sicuro che lo farebbe davvero. Non è come Rorschach. Per quanto ammetterlo lo disgusti nel più profondo, il compromesso è parte della sua realtà.

“Allora, sei soddisfatto della tua pace costruita su quindici milioni di cadaveri?” rilassa appena le dita, nella voce gli strascichi del disprezzo che prova per lui e per se stesso “Ne è valsa la pena?”

Adrian continua a fissarlo negli occhi senza nemmeno sussultare.

“Non ti dirò 'mi dispiace', Dan.” commenta con il solito tono pacato, e per un attimo gli viene il dubbio che non siano l'orgoglio o la convinzione di aver agito per il meglio a trattenere le sue scuse, ma la paura di poter anche solo pensare di aver commesso un errore che è costato la vita a milioni e milioni di persone.

Si costringe a sorridere, tra la rabbia che gli serra il petto e gli strozza la gola; un sorriso amaro come se avesse ingoiato tutte le lacrime mai versate durante gli avvenimenti di Karnak.

“Come se potessi aspettarmelo, da te. No, delle scuse ti renderebbero troppo umano, Adrian. E tu non lo sei.”

Questa volta l'espressione cordiale svanisce del tutto, inghiottita da una maschera impenetrabile. Per un attimo si chiede se si debba preparare a un attacco, invece il suo amico di un tempo si limita a scuotere la testa.

“Pensavo che dopo tutti questi giorni saresti stato in grado di capire.” gli dice con la stessa inflessione che ha utilizzato a Karnak, quel tono capace di farlo sentire come un bambino colpevole sgridato da un adulto molto paziente “Pensavo che fossi cresciuto, Dan.”

Scatta prima ancora di un pensiero razionale, sospinto dall'eco di quelle parole. A Karnak era stato debole e incapace di reagire, ma non adesso, non dopo mesi di rancore, odio e sensi di colpa. Lo sbatte contro il muro, le mani avvinghiate al colletto della sua camicia, mentre una piccola parte della sua mente si stupisce di non ricevere alcuna reazione, a parte l'azzurro impenetrabile dei suoi occhi fissi nei propri.

“È questo che significa crescere, per te? È darti ragione, dire che hai fatto bene ad assassinare quindici milioni di innocenti?!”

“È accettare l'unica soluzione che avrebbe portato alla pace.”

Lo sbatte di nuovo, la testa bionda del suo vecchio compagno cozza con un tonfo contro la parete, e in tutta la rabbia che gli offusca lo sguardo non riesce a trovare il più piccolo cedimento nella sua espressione.

“Non potevi esserne sicuro! Non avevi il diritto di prendere quella decisione.”

_Se solo gli dimostrasse un minimo di rimorso, di dolore, di disperazione..._

In un lampo Adrian ribalta le loro posizioni, imprigionandogli le spalle in una morsa d'acciaio.

“Io ero _l'unico_ che poteva prenderla.” replica, sempre con il solito tono pacato, ma questa volta c'è una sfumatura tagliente nella sua voce “E l'ho fatto, Dan, l'ho fatto perché se no non ci saremmo salvati.”

I suoi tentativi di allontanarlo falliscono miseramente nell'arco di un istante; anche afferrandogli i polsi con entrambe le mani non riesce a smuoverlo di un millimetro.

“E che cosa ti aspetti, da me? Che ti dica che ti perdono per tutti quegli innocenti sterminati?” quando respira, l'aria gli brucia i polmoni come se avesse inalato il fumo acre del sigaro del Comico “Come puoi pensare che io dimentichi quella strage?! Che non ne sia tormentato ogni singolo giorno?”

Ormai non cerca nemmeno più di tenere ferma la voce. Si dibatte ancora, con la forza della disperazione, ma a dispetto delle sembianze e della differenza di corporatura Adrian è troppo forte.

Lo vede avvicinarsi fin quasi a sfiorargli il volto, l'espressione gentile dei lineamenti in totale contrasto con la morsa inamovibile sulle sue spalle; il respiro contro la sua guancia è lento e controllato, al contrario del suono affannoso con cui i suoi polmoni inghiottiscono boccate d'aria senza ricavarne alcun sollievo, e gli sfugge un brivido nel rendersi conto di essere totalmente in sua balia.

“Dan, non mentire a te stesso. I milioni di morti, le città distrutte... Hai provato orrore, ti sei sentito coscienziosamente sconvolto. Ma se dipendesse solo da questo saresti riuscito a superarlo.” si irrigidisce mentre lo ascolta, pervaso dall'orrore delle prede che attendono immobili il colpo di grazia “Non è per le vittime della pace. È per Rorschach che non riesci a perdonarmi.” la voce di Adrian si fa più sommessa, quasi dolce “E che non riesci a perdonare te stesso.”

L'aria gli viene strappata dai polmoni con un risucchio improvviso.

Non riesce a respirare, forse non riuscirebbe nemmeno a sostenersi da solo, senza la presa sulle sue spalle, perché tutto gli è piombato addosso in un istante.

_L'epoca in cui esistevano solo Nite Owl e Rorschach, ed era la cosa più bella che avesse. Il periodo in cui ogni notte era un'avventura e i loro corpi portavano le tracce di un cammino percorso fianco a fianco, cicatrici note solo a loro e custodite come un segreto sotto ai costumi. La nostalgia di quegli anni di distacco, quando avevano scelto due strade diverse; il calore improvviso, sfolgorante nella sua felicità, di riavere il proprio compagno a guardargli le spalle, a fare di nuovo parte della sua vita; e il dolore che aveva provato alla sua morte, un dolore che non se n'era andato nemmeno quando cercava conforto tra le braccia di Laurie contro il suo seno, contro un corpo morbido che non aveva nulla di quella compattezza rassicurante dell'amico..._

“Lasciami!”

Barcolla come un ubriaco, senza alcun punto di riferimento per trovare un equilibrio, le spalle che si alzano e si abbassano al ritmo frenetico del suo respiro. Solo in quel momento si rende conto che le mani che lo tenevano prigioniero sono sparite ed è di nuovo libero di muoversi.

Si allontana dal muro con gli occhi fissi sul pavimento, più sconfitto di quando si era ritrovato dolorante nel suolo gelido del suo palazzo in Antartide.

Adrian aveva capito ciò che lui stesso non era mai riuscito ad ammettere. Lo ha affrontato di nuovo, e di nuovo Ozymandias lo ha ridotto in frantumi, come per ricordargli che un semplice umano non avrebbe mai potuto sfidare un essere di origini divine.

E adesso non ha più nulla, nemmeno le vestigia di quell'orgoglio che lo aveva spinto ad accettare l'incontro nell'assurda pretesa di poterne uscire vincitore.

Una mano si posa sulla sua spalla mentre ancora lotta per rallentare il ritmo del proprio respiro.

“Dan.”

Se la scrolla via con violenza, senza riuscire a smettere di tremare.

“Non sei ancora soddisfatto?” la rabbia lo spinge a fissarlo di nuovo in volto, senza curarsi di mostrargli la propria disperazione se assieme può trasmettergli anche il proprio disprezzo “Immagino che vedere soffrire le persone per te sia diventato un passatempo.”

Le labbra di Adrian si induriscono un istante, poi tornano quella piega rilassata priva di qualsiasi accezione.

“Non è questa la ragione per cui ti ho voluto incontrare.” si allontana in un battito di ciglia per afferrare qualcosa dalla piccola mensa ingombra di libri, prima di ripresentarsi davanti a lui.

In mano ha quella che sembra un'agenda marrone, sporca e usurata dal tempo. E all'improvviso si sente di nuovo precipitare, perché conosce quell'agenda – _anzi, quel diario_ – e non potrebbe mai scambiarla per nessun'altra. Solleva lo sguardo su Adrian, la gola tanto contratta da non riuscire a proferire suono, mentre lui gli tende il diario.

“Volevo darti questo.”


	3. Nite Owl

**Capitolo 3: Nite Owl**

 

Non riesce più a formulare un pensiero finito, mentre allunga per puro istinto la mano verso quel diario usurato dal tempo, ma la confusione è un'emozione positiva, perché gli permette di distrarsi dal pensiero di Rorschach e di ciò che l'enigmatico compagno ha significato per lui.

“Come fai ad averlo?” chiede, la voce spezzata da un'incredulità che ha sopraffatto perfino la rabbia impotente da cui era pervaso.

La copertina in pelle è sporca e rugosa, ed è strano, non avendola mai nemmeno sfiorata in passato, ma sono passate settimane da quando i suoi polpastrelli hanno saggiato qualcosa di tanto familiare; adesso gli sembra quasi di toccare Rorschach.

La accarezza un'ultima volta, prima di spostare lo sguardo su Veidt per richiedere una risposta non ancora giunta.

“Sembra che, malgrado tutto, io lo avessi sottovalutato.” commenta lui, con un bagliore strano nell'azzurro impassibile dei suoi occhi “Prima che mi raggiungeste a Karnak aveva inviato il suo diario con scritte le sue deduzioni su di me al The New Frontiersman. Un canto del cigno in grande stile.”

Le sue parole gli regalano una vendicativa scintilla di soddisfazione, un'emozione che lo riporta a tempi lontanissimi, quando il sangue sui suoi guanti disegnava le forme del suo orgoglio, quando il timido e imbarazzante Daniel Dreiberg di notte si trasformava nell'eroico Nite Owl e le sagome incoscienti dei criminali erano la prova lampante dei suoi sforzi nel rendere il mondo migliore. Per quanto risulti insensato, alla luce del fallimento dell'amico e delle disastrose conseguenze che il suo successo avrebbe potuto avere per la pace mondiale, non può fare a meno di abbracciare la calda sensazione che si è risvegliata nel suo petto alla scoperta di come anche l'uomo più intelligente del mondo sia stato colto di sorpresa.

“Com'è finita?”

Adrian inclina la testa, come se stesse osservando un suo esperimento dagli esiti particolarmente deludenti.

“Io ho il suo diario, Jon è ancora ritenuto una minaccia per l'umanità intera. Era davvero necessaria, questa tua domanda?”

Il tono carico di condiscendenza penetra attraverso tutta la sua confusione per ferirlo in un luogo dove Daniel Dreiberg ha ancora le apparenze di un imbarazzante adolescente ansioso di ottenere l'approvazione di chi lo circonda e sempre a disagio con chi manifesta la sicurezza di cui lui è sempre stato privo.

Non ha davvero bisogno di una risposta: insabbiare tutto non dev'essere stato difficile per il proprietario dell'impero Veidt.

“Così hai cancellato anche l'ultima traccia di lui.” mormora, più a se stesso che ad Adrian. Stringe a sé il diario come per rivendicarne il possesso, prima di metterlo in tasca e tornare a incrociare il suo sguardo “Perché lo dai a me?”

Lui sorride appena.

“Non ti ritengo tanto stupido da cercare di divulgarlo.”

“Non è quello che ti ho chiesto.”

Questa volta la risposta si fa attendere.

“Eri la sola persona a cui lui fosse legato.” commenta infine Adrian “Non ho interesse a rileggerlo e ho immaginato che ti avrebbe fatto piacere averlo.”

La replica gli scivola via dalle labbra, sopraffatta dal pensiero mai così concreto di aver perso per sempre il partner. Tutto ciò che rimane di Rorschach è quel diario, in quelle pagine potrebbe trovare più di quanto l'amico gli avesse mai rivelato di sé in anni e anni di notti trascorse assieme a pattugliare una città che ha ingoiato buona parte delle loro vite. E a darglielo, _ad averlo letto per primo_ , è l'uomo che ne ha causato la morte.

Non fa in tempo a trovare un compromesso per le emozioni che gli dilaniano il petto che Adrian, in un passo invisibile, congiunge le labbra alle sue. Si irrigidisce, sconvolto dalla sensazione di quella bocca gentile che si muove sul suo volto senza forzare una risposta. È un attimo, il respiro si blocca, due diversissimi impulsi lottano tra loro mantenendolo ancorato al suolo con gambe di granito, così inerme dinanzi a Ozymandias che percepisce una parte di sé urlare per lo sdegno e il terrore; poi le sue braccia tornano a funzionare all'improvviso e lo allontana con uno spintone, mentre ancora i polmoni si rifiutano di riprendere fiato.

“Che intenzioni hai?!”

A fronteggiare la rabbiosa confusione dei suoi lineamenti trova la solita espressione impassibile.

“Ho pensato ne sentissi il bisogno.”

E sì, una parte di lui ne ha bisogno davvero, perché sentire le labbra di Adrian sulle proprie gli ha riportato alla mente il calore di un contatto umano. _Non sei più solo_ , sembrano dirgli quelle labbra che lo accarezzano con una dolcezza del tutto consolatoria, un lampo appena comprensibile capace di gonfiargli il petto di desiderio e nostalgia.

Il pugno parte improvviso, più rapido di qualunque pensiero, nocche che vanno a cozzare contro il mento indifeso dell'ex vigilante per soffocare questa consapevolezza.

“Non ho bisogno di niente da te!”

La collera che era stata accantonata con il ritrovamento del diario torna prepotente a invadergli il petto.

Non indossa il suo costume, ma ha ripiegato Nite Owl in un angolo del suo animo per potersene servire. È la parte più forte e tenace della sua persona, il lato migliore; se è Nite Owl ad aver fallito, è anche vero che Nite Owl è l'unico capace ancora di lottare. Ora ne ha bisogno più che mai, per affrontare Veidt, le sue parole, le emozioni che quell'incontro ha liberato nel suo animo; e lo libera, permettendosi di non pensare.

Tutto passa in una nebbia di respiro pesante, fatica e tonfi sordi: le nocche nude che si feriscono nello scontro con carne e ossa, l'esultanza istintiva di aver provocato ancora più dolore al suo avversario, le dita che si serrano attorno alla sua gola, fremendo per il desiderio di stringere fino a spezzargli la trachea.

E lì si blocca, mentre lotta per incamerare l'aria che i suoi polmoni sembrano rifiutare. Si blocca perché a fronteggiarlo trova uno sguardo stanco in un volto che non dimostra alcun dolore fisico, malgrado il rivolo di sangue sul suo labbro spaccato.

“Dan. Mi sembrava che qui ci fossimo già passati.”

Per un attimo sono di nuovo a Karnak, avvolti da un gelo più intenso di quello della neve all'esterno; Rorschach è appena morto, il sapore delle lacrime e di un'amarezza ancora più intensa gli occlude la gola e allora non può far altro che colpire Adrian, colpirlo ancora, in attesa di un accenno di ribellione che renderebbe tutto più giusto e soddisfacente, che gli toglierebbe l'impressione di stare picchiando un uomo inerme che nemmeno prova a difendersi...

Lo molla di scatto, ansimante; le dita sembrano bruciargli per il contatto con la sua gola e quelle tracce di un passato mai stato così vicino e soffocante.

Lo avrebbe ucciso, se non si fosse fermato. E Adrian glielo avrebbe permesso.

Sta tremando, quasi stesse risentendo con mesi di ritardo del gelo dell'Antartide; non riesce a controllarsi. Non è lui questo concentrato di rabbia e violenza, pronto a uccidere come non gli era successo nemmeno a Karnak; non è lui e non vuole diventarlo, ma ora non sa nemmeno più chi sia.

“Che cosa vuoi da me?”

Sente disperazione nella propria voce e un velo trasparente gli offusca lo sguardo, ma è stato spinto troppo oltre per riprendere una compostezza che si era illuso di poter adottare in un confronto con l'uomo più intelligente della Terra.

Come unica risposta, le labbra di Adrian tornano a sfiorargli il volto, prima di premere appena più decise in un contatto che trasuda gentilezza, accompagnate da un respiro caldo che fa vibrare ogni suo nervo. Non baciano, non mordono; si limitano a disegnare una scia dalla sua bocca al collo, dalla carotide al lobo dell'orecchio, per poi tornare all'angolo della bocca sempre con la stessa snervante lentezza.

Lo pervade un brivido totalmente diverso dai precedenti, mentre resta immobile, occhi serrati, pugni contratti e mente vuota a questo nuovo approccio.

Dopo mesi in cui l'unico contatto fisico è stato lo scontro di nocche e calci con i criminali durante le sue pattuglie notturne, questa delicatezza fa fremere una parte che credeva di aver dimenticato; gli sfugge un sospiro a metà tra un gemito e un singhiozzo, incapace di accettare il tocco gentile dell'uomo che era venuto a uccidere, incapace di rinunciarvi.

La bocca di Adrian scivola ancora sul suo collo, questa volta lasciando una traccia umida che gli accelera il battito cardiaco.

“Perché non ti lasci andare, Dan?” gli mormora, tornando a risvegliare ogni frazione del suo corpo.

Lo percepisce nitido quanto una sferzata, un contatto indolore che pure gli scompone i pensieri. Per un attimo tutto il suo mondo nasce e finisce con il respiro sulla porzione di pelle che separa gola e clavicola, con il calore di un corpo troppo vicino al proprio, con la mano che scivola lungo il suo torace, costringendolo a sollevare le palpebre per sfuggire a quest'indolenza a cui sarebbe tanto più semplice abbandonarsi.

“È un altro dei tuoi giochetti? Un nuovo modo per divertirti e per manipolarmi?” chiede, le parole che grondano di amarezza, malgrado non abbia nemmeno la forza o la volontà di allontanarlo da sé.

Senza rispondere, Adrian gli passa una mano tra i capelli, indugiando sulle ciocche più lunghe per sfiorargli la guancia; poi sul suo volto compare un istante l'espressione affettuosa di un tempo, di quando salutava la sua presenza con quel calore mai riservato a un altro membro dei Crimebusters, che in un modo un po' infantile lo faceva sentire speciale.

I suoi occhi sono scomparsi dalla sua visuale, adesso, sostituiti dai morbidi ciuffi biondi che gli solleticano il volto, mentre una guancia perfettamente liscia si accosta alla sua.

“Non avrei alcun interesse nel manipolarti.”

Un braccio gli circonda la schiena, ma non c'è alcuna minaccia in quel contatto, né il senso di prigionia provato contro il muro pochi minuti prima. Nel silenzio scandito dal battito troppo rapido del proprio cuore, sente un sospiro, ed è un suono così sbagliato, tra le labbra di Ozymandias, che non può impedirsi di tendere i muscoli e cercare di incrociare il suo sguardo, per comprendere se il velo di rimpianto era stato solo uno scherzo della sua immaginazione; ma la testa di Adrian è china sulla sua spalla, le mani dietro alla sua schiena lo attirano verso quel corpo snello di cui ha già sperimentato la terribile potenza in un abbraccio che non può essere scambiato in alcun modo per un tentativo di aggressione.

“Sarebbe solo più semplice se tu accettassi di capire.” lo sente mormorare, respiro caldo contro la sua pelle e labbra che sfiorano la curva della sua mandibola.

Rabbrividisce senza volerlo.

“Avevi detto che non ti serviva il mio perdono.”

L'abbraccio si rafforza un istante, prima di scivolare via in un'ulteriore carezza, e lui non prova nemmeno a ribellarsi. È stanco, stanco di tutto. Non ha più le forze di lottare. Si limita a chiudere gli occhi e a rimanere inerte contro il suo corpo, accettando passivamente qualsiasi cosa Adrian abbia in mente.

Le labbra salgono a sfiorargli l'orecchio.

“Non è ciò che cerco, infatti.”

Dita agili e sottili come quelle di una donna cominciano a sbottonargli la giacca, soffermandosi forse un secondo di troppo in corrispondenza della tasca interna dove ha occultato il coltello; per un attimo spera quasi che lo trovi, così da interrompere questo errore e tornare in un terreno più facile e familiare, quello dello scontro all'ultimo sangue, di una realtà dove lui e Adrian sono nemici e non possono essere due corpi schiacciati l'uno contro l'altro e respiri che si intrecciano e bocca che gli percorre il viso indugiando sulle sue labbra.

_Sarebbe tutto più giusto._

Ma la mano si allontana dalla tasca interna senza che venga proferita una parola e lui si ritrova ancora sopraffatto da quella confusione mista a scoramento che gli ha svuotato la coscienza, rendendola una parte distaccata dal suo essere, tanto remota e distante da non sembrare più in suo possesso.

Assecondando la gentile spinta sulla sua spalla, si lascia condurre in una camera spaziosa e anonima, di cui la sua mente ovattata coglie solo qualche particolare – _coperte color porpora, tappeto color porpora, uno specchio a figura intera che occupa buona parte dell'armadio, perché Ozymandias deve rendere onore alla propria persona anche in una semplice camera d'albergo, sia mai che si comporti come un umano qualsiasi..._

Si ritrova in piedi accanto al letto, con i pensieri pervasi dall'amara ironia di questa considerazione. Adrian è già troppo vicino, consistente quanto un'opprimente morsa sul petto, ma non è capace nemmeno di muovere un muscolo per impedirgli di continuare la leggera esplorazione del proprio torace.

La giacca finisce piegata accuratamente sullo schienale della sedia lì vicino, subito seguita dalla camicia, tolta in un modo tanto rapido e naturale da non lasciargliene quasi la consapevolezza, e dagli occhiali. Poi sente delle dita armeggiare con la cintura dei suoi pantaloni, e allora si irrigidisce a occhi chiusi, permettendogli di violare anche quella barriera senza reagire. Tra Karnak e quegli ultimi minuti, gli ha già consentito di strappargli via uno strato alla volta tutte le sue convinzioni, i suoi ideali, il suo desiderio di vendetta e la rabbia; i vestiti, al confronto, risultano una perdita quanto mai indolore.

Quasi non si rende conto di venire sospinto verso il letto, mentre la mano di Adrian scende dal suo petto fino all'elastico dei boxer, che subito scompaiono in un agile guizzo delle dita. Un'altra spinta appena accennata, e si ritrova seduto sul materasso, la schiena attraversata da un brivido gelido per il contatto con il tessuto morbido delle lenzuola sulla pelle nuda. Adesso è così esposto da riuscire a stento a respirare, eppure non riesce a scuotersi dalla propria immobilità, né a rifiutare il tocco della sua bocca; ha ancora le palpebre serrate, però, l'unica difesa a cui si può appellare non appena sente un corpo troppo caldo e concreto abbassarsi per prendere posto tra le sue gambe.

È solo quando le labbra che gli torturavano il ventre scivolano sulla sua erezione che si accorge di essere eccitato. Sopprime un gemito affondando i denti nell'interno della sua guancia fino ad assaggiare il sapore del sangue, ma nel momento in cui sente la sua lingua accarezzarlo con una lentezza esasperante, percorrendo l'asta per tutta la sua lunghezza fino a soffermarsi sulla sommità dov'è più sensibile, non può impedirsi di inarcarsi appena contro di lui.

Artiglia il lenzuolo con dita tremanti, per non immergerle nella chioma bionda del suo nemico. E poi respira, ingoia l'aria come fosse il suo ultimo appiglio per non affondare nella follia, attento a non aprire gli occhi nemmeno un istante.

Dovrebbe allontanarlo, colpirlo ancora, liberarsi dalla nausea che gli ha invaso la gola per tutti quei mesi, ma non si muove. La sua bocca lo sta trasportando in un altro universo, dove non c'è alcun bisogno di pensare, dove la moralità è una sfumata parola priva di significato; non riesce a opporsi a questo mondo caldo che arriva quasi a incenerirlo, perché ha disperatamente bisogno di non pensare.

Gli sfugge un singulto, non sa nemmeno lui se per il piacere o la disperazione di essere così debole di fronte a un nemico.

E poi non c'è più spazio per nessun'altra percezione, ci sono solo le labbra che lo accarezzano senza sosta, in scie brucianti su pelle troppo sensibile, Adrian che lo accoglie sempre più a fondo, fino a quando il suo respiro gli sfiora il ventre e può sentire gli spasmi della sua gola attorno alla propria erezione, ed è un attimo di maligna lucidità in cui si chiede quante altre volte il grande Ozymandias si sia inginocchiato dinanzi a un uomo per acquisire quella pratica; e poi tutto sparisce di nuovo nel calore rovente e umido della sua bocca e nelle scariche d'eccitazione che lo percorrono lungo tutti i suoi nervi fino ad annebbiargli i pensieri e a rendere il suo respiro un susseguirsi di ansiti, parole incomprensibili e gemiti, e a un certo punto deve aver immerso una mano nei suoi capelli biondi per guidarlo a un ritmo più rapido e si sta inarcando contro di lui senza alcuna vergogna, e non gli importa più di nulla perché il piacere è lì, vicinissimo, basterebbe qualche altro istante per poterlo raggiungere e far cessare questo tormento...

Quando ormai l'orgasmo sembra questione di un respiro, Adrian si ritrae all'improvviso, lasciandolo ansimante a fissarlo con gli occhi velati dall'eccitazione e la bocca socchiusa nel tentativo di incamerare più ossigeno possibile.

Non si era nemmeno accorto di aver spalancato le palpebre, ma adesso non riesce a distogliere lo sguardo, ancora più consapevole dei propri vergognosi desideri e disperatamente certo di non potersi trattenere dal volerli soddisfare. Poi Adrian è a cavalcioni sopra di lui, ancora del tutto vestito e composto come se non avesse impegnato gli ultimi minuti in ginocchio tra le sue gambe; ma sente qualcosa di duro premere contro il suo bassoventre, ed è una percezione che non è sicuro se accogliere come un'attenuante per il proprio comportamento o un'ulteriore fonte di disgusto.

Trattiene il respiro mentre sforza ogni fibra del proprio corpo a non strusciarsi contro di lui, a non muoversi nemmeno; vuole solo scivolare via, trovare sollievo per l'eccitazione tormentosa che lo pervade e al tempo stesso perdere ogni coscienza di sé.

Quando finalmente la realtà appare un'immagine sfocata, non più reale delle voci che gli invadono la testa con il timbro aspro di Rorschach e quello più gentile e quasi ironico di Laurie – _vergogna, Daniel. Corrotto, debole, sporco._ _Dan, basta così poco per sostituirmi? Basta una bocca qualunque, fosse anche quella del mostro che ci ha rovinati?_ –, un movimento lo riporta bruscamente in sé.

Avvicinandosi ancora al suo petto in un lento strusciare capace di fargli serrare i denti, Adrian appoggia la fronte alla sua, occhi che ricercano il suo sguardo con quello che sembra un bagliore di preoccupazione.

“Dan?”

Lo odia davvero, in quel momento, in un modo viscerale che intacca perfino la sua apatia, perché con la sua voce non gli permette di distaccarsi dalla realtà per vivere di sole percezioni senza volto né ricordi.

È Nite Owl a sorgere in un lampo d'ira mentre ritrova la propria espressione sconvolta in quelle iridi chiare e troppo intense ancora fisse su di lui; lo bacia all'improvviso, in un contatto nato più dal rancore che dal desiderio, dove i denti prendono il posto delle labbra e vanno a scavare la ferita inflitta dalle sue stesse nocche. Incurante della gentilezza con cui l'ex vigilante sta rispondendo al violento contatto, assapora il sangue che gli imbratta parte della bocca, succhiandolo come fosse un nettare pregiato.

Anche un essere superiore come Ozymandias sanguina, anche Ozymandias è fatto di carne e può soffrire, e questo gli arreca un'insperata consolazione.

Il respiro di Adrian si spezza un istante, non per l'eccitazione, e Nite Owl esulta a quel suono, mordendo ancora più a fondo e costringendolo a distendersi sul materasso mentre comincia ad armeggiare con i suoi vestiti.

Non è più un'egoistica consolazione, un momento di debolezza; è un castigo per l'uomo che si è arrogato il diritto di stravolgere il destino suo e di milioni di persone. Adesso ha qualcuno da biasimare e non deve più odiare se stesso.

I bottoni della camicia color porpora si staccano per la violenza dei suoi movimenti, perdendosi tra le lenzuola, ma Adrian non protesta nemmeno quando gli toglie i pantaloni e poi gli slip in un unico, rude strattone; si limita a giacere sotto di lui, gli occhi troppo permissivi che inseguono il suo sguardo e le mani impegnate a delineare i tratti del suo volto e le spalle nude in un modo cauto che infiamma la collera nel suo petto.

Dopo un ultimo morso abbastanza profondo da fargli sentire di nuovo il sapore del sangue, gli imprigiona i polsi sopra la testa.

C'è qualcosa di terribilmente anormale nell'avere Ozymandias alla propria mercé in modo così totale e sottomesso, eppure la parte più oscura del suo essere non può rifiutare il brivido di perversa eccitazione che accompagna il controllo sull'uomo più potente della Terra.

Si posiziona tra le sue gambe in un silenzio spezzato solo dai loro respiri: il proprio, rapido e affannoso, e il suo, appena percettibile.

Non l'ha mai fatto prima, nemmeno con una delle poche donne con cui è andato a letto, sa solo che sarebbe meglio usare un lubrificante, non solo la poca saliva che Adrian gli ha lasciato, e che dovrebbe essere delicato se non vuole fargli male. _Ma lui vuole fargli male_.

Lo penetra all'improvviso, senza alcuna preparazione, in un impeto di violenza che lo esalta con il cupo gusto di una vendetta covata a lungo e al tempo stesso gli tenta la gola con un conato. Chiude gli occhi nel tentativo di far tacere questa consapevolezza con il piacere puramente fisico del calore che circonda la sua erezione mentre spinge più a fondo, fino a trovarsi completamente dentro di lui. Si ritira poco a poco solo per affondare di nuovo senza dargli il tempo di abituarsi all'intrusione, e il gemito che lo accoglie, un misto di dolore e approvazione, acuisce la sua nausea.

_Lui voleva._

Non sa se per una sorta di tardiva espiazione, se per un inaspettato masochismo, o se questo sia un regalo nei suoi confronti, un'occasione per avere la vendetta a cui Nite Owl pare anelare con tutto se stesso.

Si blocca, tremando per lo sforzo di non crollare sotto le violente emozioni che gli stanno dilaniando il petto.

Vorrebbe perdonarlo e dimenticare ciò che ha fatto per tornare a considerarlo l'amico di un tempo. Vorrebbe odiarlo e riservargli solo un freddo disprezzo. Ma non riesce a fare nessuna delle due cose.

Invece trova il coraggio di mettere a fuoco i suoi lineamenti. Ha il volto teso per il dolore, ma c'è una sfumatura d'accettazione incondizionata che lo colpisce al plesso solare con la potenza di un pugno.

“Adrian.” mormora, e poi non riesce più a trattenersi, sente le lacrime premere agli angoli delle palpebre e rendere la sua vista ancora più sfocata di quanto già non fosse senza gli occhiali. Piange mesi di repressione e di odio in perfetto silenzio, senza singhiozzare, e in un lampo di razionalità si rende conto di quanto sia assurda e patetica questa sua reazione, quando è lui che sta provocando dolore ad Adrian, che praticamente lo sta violentando...

Una bocca si congiunge alla sua, premendo appena, prima di sparire sulle sue guance per tracciare la scia umida delle lacrime che non è riuscito a trattenere.

“Dan.” dita calde e gentili gli sfiorano il volto “Va tutto bene.”

Uno strano magone gli occlude la gola e vorrebbe rispondere che non va affatto bene, perché è impegnato in un amplesso violento con un uomo che dovrebbe odiare e non dovrebbe trovare un simile conforto nella mano che gli percorre il viso.

Respira a fatica attraverso rabbia, sensi di colpa e disgusto per se stesso, perché malgrado tutto è ancora teso verso la ricerca del proprio piacere, troppo eccitato per allontanarsi da Adrian e salvare quel poco di dignità che gli resta.

Quasi si aspetta un commento sferzante per la propria debolezza, ma lui è immobile sotto il suo corpo, lo sguardo sempre fisso sui suoi occhi senza un'ombra di condanna o di disprezzo. Seguendo le dita che scivolano dal suo volto alle spalle fino ai fianchi, dove stringono appena in una muta richiesta, ricomincia a muoversi piano, attento a captare un eventuale fremito di dolore sui suoi lineamenti.

Gli risponde un sospiro appena percettibile, ma il modo in cui Adrian lo attira a sé e si muove all'unisono con il suo corpo lascia poco spazio all'interpretazione di quel suono. Incapace di reagire, si ritrova con le labbra a pochi centimetri di distanza dal suo volto. Per la prima volta lo tocca senza alcun desiderio di fargli del male o di allontanarlo da sé, semplicemente affondando le dita nei suoi capelli dorati con un tocco tremante che poi gli raggiunge una guancia.

Senza distogliere lo sguardo dal suo, Adrian scopre la gola, dove può riconoscere le impronte dei propri polpastrelli; ne copre una con le labbra, un contatto fuggevole e dettato dall'istinto che si concede solo sviando i pensieri sul piacere da cui viene accompagnata ogni spinta.

Gli sfugge un ansito quando comincia ad aumentare il ritmo, il respiro sempre più affannato in quella camera troppo calda.

La bocca che gli stava accarezzando il volto con baci appena percettibili diventa un contatto impossibile da ignorare contro le sue labbra; il bacino che incontra il suo all'improvviso gli strappa un gemito, la rabbia ha lasciato solo un bisogno irrefrenabile di toccare ed essere toccato, di immergersi nel calore del corpo perfetto di Adrian, e ogni altro lampo di razionalità svanisce nella bruciante eccitazione che si sta condensando lungo tutti i nervi del suo bassoventre.

Si inarca affondando in lui con l'unico scopo di trovare sollievo per il fuoco che gli pervade ogni fibra del corpo, senza più mirare a ferire, senza lasciare spazio ad alcun pensiero. La sensazione di un corpo stretto al proprio è troppo bella per non volerla assaporare fin nel più piccolo dettaglio, e poco importa che sia Adrian la persona a cui si sta aggrappando come se ne andasse della propria vita.

Per un attimo non è più solo.

Per un attimo non ricorda.

Per un attimo gli va bene così.

Il piacere esplode in un bianco abbacinante, intenso quanto una fiammata e altrettanto rovente. A stento realizza di essere collassato sopra il corpo snello dell'ex vigilante, con ancora le sue braccia che gli cingono la schiena come una sorta protezione; facendo appello alle sue ultime forze si separa da lui per rotolare nella metà libera del letto, attento a non dargli più di una rapida occhiata.

Anche Adrian è venuto, non sa se per la semplice penetrazione o se si sia toccato mentre lui era impegnato a distogliere lo sguardo da quella realtà; stranamente questa piccola consapevolezza lo fa sentire meno sporco.

Accenna ad alzarsi senza nemmeno sapere dove troverà le energie per sostenersi, ma una mano con dita d'acciaio gli afferra il braccio, costringendolo a tornare disteso sul materasso. Serra le palpebre, sempre con la schiena rivolta al compagno di un tempo, nell'infantile tentativo di ignorare la sua presenza.

_Doveva saperlo, che non sarebbe stato così facile._

Inghiotte a vuoto mentre attende che Adrian gli rinfacci l'amplesso appena avvenuto o lo istruisca con la solita voce carica di condiscendenza sulle proprie mancanze; poi sente la sua fronte poggiarsi contro la propria schiena.

“Non hai mai avuto il destino della Terra nelle tue mani, Dan. E nemmeno quello di Rorschach. Credere altrimenti e logorarti per questo è solo un'autodistruttiva presunzione.”

La luce si spegne sprofondandolo in un'oscurità materna e confortevole – è l'ambiente di Nite Owl, sono tenebre dense quanto un balsamo nero, capaci di sopire le urla sdegnate della sua coscienza –, la presenza alle sue spalle si allontana nell'altra metà del letto, il respiro sulla sua schiena sparisce permettendogli di riprendere fiato a un ritmo meno frenetico, la mente invasa da quelle parole di cui non osa realizzare il significato.

Apre gli occhi.

Nel buio riesce a mettere a fuoco i contorni della giacca, così vicina a lui da dargli la strana idea che non sia un caso che gli basterebbe allungare il braccio per appropriarsi del coltello nella tasca interna.

_Lo ucciderà. Forse è per questo che Adrian l'ha voluto con sé._

Deve _ucciderlo, Adrian merita di morire; lo merita quindici milioni di volte._

Chiude gli occhi con l'immagine della giacca troppo vicina che gli tortura la retina dietro alle sue palpebre prima di sparire sopraffatta dal silenzio.

Forse un giorno lo ucciderà davvero, ma non adesso, non questa notte.

Le nocche scorticate gli pulsano di un dolore quasi piacevole, la rabbia si è disciolta in una stanchezza abbastanza intensa da non farlo pensare e c'è un altro respiro che si unisce al suo, nel buio.

Per la prima volta dopo mesi, Nite Owl scivola in un sonno senza sogni.


End file.
